Garage areas, shops, machine shops and the like, have special storage and organization needs. Due to the large open area, people tend to place small objects in any size container that will fit from small old baby food jars, to large dilapidated old boxes. These temporary storage containers are the placed on the ground, clutter workbenches, or balance precariously on overcrowded shelves. Such organization quickly becomes not only cluttered looking but makes it extremely difficult to find the desired object. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which small and odd sized objects can be kept neat and organized in shops and garages without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the invention described herein fulfills this need.
When people move, they frequently disassemble beds, cabinets and other articles of furniture. There are various types of fasteners that are used to assemble these articles. Many of which are rather specialized and hard to replace if lost. Many people will utilize a zippered plastic bag to contain these fasteners. Unfortunately, this is not a viable option as during the course of a move, these bags are frequently torn and the contents subsequently lost. A tubular container enclosure with the ability to be marked as to the contents would fulfill the need for organization during a move and eliminate the problem discussed above.
There have been attempts in the past to provide storage solutions for garages, work shops and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,608 issued to Kraus discloses an overhead garage storage assembly that appears to comprise a storage space that is below a garage ceiling. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a tube container comprising an enclosure capable of holding a plurality of tubular containers that are useful for storing and organizing varied small articles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,550,878, 6,357,878 and 6,354,682 issued to Nott et al disclose overhead storage devices that appear to comprise pivotably mounted storage containers that are mounted to overhead building structural members, such as a ceiling. Unfortunately, these patents do not appear to disclose a tube container comprising an enclosure that holds a plurality of tubular containers and that is portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,626 issued to Roberts discloses a hanging storage shelf system that appears to comprise a plurality of rods for supporting a shelf from a ceiling. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a tube container comprising an enclosure capable of holding a plurality of tubular containers that are useful for storing and organizing varied small articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,344 issued to White discloses an overhead storage system that appears to comprise a means for storing items such as a bicycle utilizing a counter-balancing weight system. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a portable enclosure comprising a plurality of tubular containers that may be used to store small articles therein and that is capable of being wall mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,280 issued to Feddeler discloses a suspended storage assembly that appears to comprise a storage basket that is pivotably mounted to an overhead structural member. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a tube container comprising an enclosure capable of holding a plurality of tubular containers that are useful for storing and organizing varied small articles.